


she knows i can't say no

by guitarstrings



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: Hearing this, Tomoe rests her elbow against the edge of the table and smirks at Sayo. “Why not, Sayo-senpai? You afraid of indirect kisses or something?”This earns her a smack on the arm by Saya, a choked noise from Sayo, and a round of giggles from Lisa.





	she knows i can't say no

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying around with the idea of TomoSaaya and SayoLisa going out on a double date for a while now, and here it is! I hope you guys like this one :)
> 
> Title of this fic taken from "Can't Say No" by Dan + Shay
> 
> P.S. You guys can also find me on Twitter @guitarstrings04

For the past few minutes, Tomoe has been watching Saya typing away at her phone, everything else quiet except for the occasional giggle that slips out when Saya’s thumbs aren’t busy gliding across the screen. It makes Tomoe wonder just what or _who_ exactly managed to divert Saya’s attention away from her.

Not that Tomoe is jealous or anything, no sir. She’s just curious, is all. Honest.

Besides, trust has always been an important aspect in their relationship that has long been cemented since the time they became friends.

But still, two can play at that game.

Tomoe shifts her head from where it rests on Saya’s lap, but not too much because Saya’s lap is much too comfortable for Tomoe to want to move away from.

And yeah, it does get Saya’s attention but not for the reason Tomoe expected.

With a grin, Saya points her phone’s camera at Tomoe, capturing her confused look before focusing on her screen again. This confuses Tomoe even more, because why would Saya take a random photo of her out of the blue?

Unless…

But by the time the pieces finally click, it’s already much too late for Tomoe.

“S-Saya!?” Tomoe bolts upright and plucks Saya’s phone away from her hands, eyes widening as she reads through Saya’s message thread. “Y-you sent my photo to Lisa-senpai?! And wait-“ she furrows her eyebrows at a photo of a perplexed Sayo. “Why did she also send you one of Sayo-senpai?”

“Oh, I told Lisa-san that you’re here at my house and it turns out that Sayo-senpai is over at hers, too,” Saya explains, a teasing glint in her eye. “Then we decided it was a great idea to exchange photos of you and Sayo-senpai.”

Somehow, Tomoe isn’t surprised at all by the revelation. In fact, that _does_ sound like something both Saya and Lisa would agree on doing without missing a beat.

But still…

Tomoe wrinkles her forehead at the last text Lisa had sent to Saya.

_Lisa-san: aww, tomoe looks really cute, too! :3_

Dammit. Moca and Himari are never going to let her live it down if they caught wind of even Lisa calling her cute. Sayo, on the other hand, would still be lucky even if the rest of Roselia heard about it. Ako, Rinko, and Yukina aren’t the type to tease other people, anyway.

Saya’s phone then buzzes with another text, and Tomoe returns it to her. With a bright smile, Saya leans in and gives Tomoe a light peck on the cheek, causing a blush to rise to her cheeks.

“So,” Saya starts, glancing up from her phone to look at Tomoe. “How would you feel about going on a double date with Lisa-san and Sayo-senpai?”

A hint of a grin toys at the corners of Saya’s mouth, like she’s excited about the whole idea of a double date. Tomoe, on the other hand, can only blink in response, unsure if she heard Saya right or if her ears are just playing tricks on her.

“A… double date?” Tomoe repeats, slowly, just to be sure.

“Mmhmm!”

“With Lisa and Sayo-senpai?”

“Yup! Lisa-san says she’s been planning to have one with us for a while now, but she wanted to wait until Sayo-senpai was comfortable enough with their relationship before pushing through with it,” Saya explains, eyes softening as she gazes at Tomoe, hand coming to rest on her knee.

Breath hitching, Tomoe puts her hand on top of Saya’s, relishing in the bright smile it earns her. And Tomoe gets where Lisa is coming from, because she wouldn’t want to do anything that would make Saya uncomfortable, either – even though there’s rarely anything that bothers Saya given how open-minded she is.

“That’s…” Tomoe pauses and clears her throat. “That’s very sweet of Lisa-senpai.”

With a quiet chuckle, Saya nods in agreement. “Just like someone else I know,” she murmurs, eyelashes fluttering and fingertips closing around the fabric of Tomoe’s jeans. “Always so sweet and thoughtful of others.”

“That’s funny,” Tomoe answers with a grin. “Because I’ve also got someone else in mind who’s crazy sweet, too.”

This time, it’s Saya who blushes. “Flattery will get you nowhere, you know?” she chides Tomoe with a playful wag of the finger.   

Tomoe shrugs and bumps their foreheads together. “You sure about that? Because Saya, you’re the most amazing girl I ever met and I’m just telling the truth.”

The tinge of pink coloring Saya’s cheeks turn into a darker shade of red, and, with a huff, she pushes at Tomoe’s shoulder. “Tomoe!”

Laughing, Tomoe pulls Saya close and kisses the side of her head. “That’s just a little payback for all teasing you’re doing to me.”

“Okay, okay, Miss Smooth Criminal.” Saya feigns an exasperated sigh, lips twitching into a smile. “So, what do I tell Lisa-san?”

Without saying a word, Tomoe takes Saya’s phone again and types out a response.

_Lisa-senpai, hey! This is Tomoe. I just wanna let you know that Saya and I are game for that double date!_

“How’s this for an answer?” Tomoe grins as she shows Saya the screen.

Eyes lighting up, Saya giggles and hits the send button before leaning back into Tomoe’s side. “Perfect! Thank you, Tomoe.”

Something inside Tomoe swells up at that, at the way Saya tilts her chin, expectant, as she holds Tomoe’s gaze.

That’s all Tomoe needs to draw Saya in for a kiss, melting into the soft, happy sigh that falls from Saya’s lips when she kisses back. And when Saya’s hand comes to rest against the front of her shoulder, curling into the sleeve of Tomoe’s shirt, Tomoe smiles and deepens the kiss just a little bit more, enough for them to get completely lost in their own world.    

Even the buzzing of Saya’s phone goes unheard and ignored with Lisa’s answer.

_Lisa-san: d’awww! the two of you are soooo cute! <3_

* * *

 

Never having been one who’s good at planning things out, Tomoe had decided to leave it in Saya’s hands to work the details out with Lisa. To no one’s surprise, they had been able to decide on the day, the time, and the meeting place in less than thirty minutes.

So, on the day of the double date, Tomoe was more than willing to let herself be led along by Saya.

Like she and Saya had expected, both Sayo and Lisa are already at the mall by the time they’ve arrived. Lisa greets and waves them over with a bright smile and a cheery, “Yoohoo!” while her other arm is looped around Sayo’s.

There’s a faint blush on Sayo’s cheeks as Tomoe and Saya approach them, much to Tomoe’s amusement. Well, Sayo always was the type to hide how flustered she feels with subtle, more controlled reactions – a complete opposite to how Tomoe often used to choke on air and immediately go beet red whenever Saya flirted with her.

Though Tomoe _does_ still turn into a mess sometimes whenever Saya manages to catch her off guard, but yeah. That’s just how it is.

And clearly, Sayo isn’t any different with Lisa.

“Tomoe-san, Saya-san,” Sayo greets them with a nod and a smile.

“Ah, hey, Sayo-senpai,” Tomoe greets back with a grin and waggles her eyebrows to where Sayo and Lisa’s arms are still linked.

Eyes going slightly wide, Sayo’s perfect composure slips for a moment, though she makes no move to pull her arm away.

Damn. Saya’s tendencies to tease sure is rubbing off on her, isn’t she?

“You look great, Saya!” Lisa gushes, placing her hands on either side of Saya’s shoulders. “Happy colors always look amazing on you!”

At that, Saya giggles and returns the compliment, “Thank you, Lisa-san! You look very pretty, too!”

“Ehehe, I sure hope so!” Lisa chirps, hand closing around Sayo’s forearm. Then, with a wink, she adds, “Tomoe could barely take her eyes off of you, Saya.”

The second Lisa says that, Tomoe and Saya exchange glances before swiftly looking away, Saya biting back a shy smile and Tomoe masking her embarrassment at being caught with a cough.

“Well, I sure hope that’s the case,” Saya answers, eyes flickering back to Tomoe.

Seriously. Who gave Saya the right to be so breathtakingly beautiful and cute at the same time? Not that Tomoe has a problem with that, of course.

And, darn it. That’s _exactly_ why she can’t take her eyes off of Saya for long.

“Anyway,” Sayo cuts in, much to Tomoe’s relief. She doesn’t think she’d be able to stop herself from kissing Saya right on the spot if things continued this way, onlookers be damned. “What did you have planned for us today, Lisa?”

Lisa pouts at being steered off course so casually, though the happy twinkle in her eye at being called just by her first name betrays her.

“How about we have lunch first?” Lisa suggests as she taps at her chin. “Then after that, we could do the other stuff we want to.”

“That’s a good idea,” Saya agrees, then turns her attention back to Tomoe. “I think Tomoe wants to have burgers.”

Wait, how did Saya know that? Tomoe doesn’t remember saying anything about wanting hamburgers earlier… “Ah, we but we can have something else if you-“

Before Tomoe can finish, however, Lisa interjects, “That’s perfect! I’m pretty sure Sayo’s craving to have some fries right now…” A mischievous look then crosses her face as she squeezes Sayo’s arm. “Right, Sayo?”

Like Tomoe, Sayo looks both startled and confused at having been read easily. In her shock, Sayo is left unable to deny Lisa’s claim, and it makes Tomoe wonder if Saya and Lisa have some sort of crazy ability that allows them to sense what kind of food cravings she and Sayo have.

Well, there’s either that or Saya and Lisa just know them that well. Either way, it leaves Tomoe both impressed and awestruck.

And the soft look Sayo sends Lisa’s way tells Tomoe that she must be feeling the same thing.

Then, taking Tomoe and Sayo’s stunned silence as a yes, Lisa and Saya grin at each other as though they’ve reached a mutual agreement.

“Alright then,” Lisa announces, grabbing Sayo’s arm again. “Burgers and fries it is!”

Saya then latches onto Tomoe’s arm, a mirthful glint in her eye as she reaches down to tap at her wrist.

“How did you know I wanted to have burgers?” Tomoe asks, still confused.

“Hmm, I guess you could call it a girlfriend’s sixth sense?” Saya answers with a wink.

Tomoe almost chokes on air at that, but thankfully manages to catch herself before she can start spluttering.

“Jeez, Saya,” Tomoe complains half-heartedly, much to Saya’s delight and amusement. Then, Tomoe shakes her head and flashes Saya a fond smile that’s returned to her with ease. “You sure are something else.”

Saya shrugs and nudges their shoulders together. “Well, it’s fun keeping you on your toes. And I think Lisa-san does the same with Sayo-senpai,” she says, pointing to Lisa and Sayo.

Sayo looks like she’s chuckling at something that Lisa says, full of attentiveness that isn’t unusual for someone like Sayo but with a hint of affection that speaks volumes of how differently she feels for Lisa from the rest of the world.

It’s a feeling Tomoe can relate to full well.

“I like it when you keep me on my toes, too,” Tomoe admits, scratching at her cheek with her free hand.

Smiling, Saya looks up at Tomoe and answers, “You keep me on mine, too.”

Tomoe really, really likes the sound of that.

* * *

 

At the fast food chain, Saya and Lisa sit in front of each other; Tomoe and Sayo, having insisted on paying for the food, are both lined up at the counter to place their orders. And knowing just how stubborn the two can be, Saya and Lisa had offered little to no resistance the moment Tomoe and Sayo put their foot down.

While waiting, Lisa rests her chin on top of her clasped hands, leaning forward ever so slightly as she grins at Saya. “So, is it also Tomoe who usually pays when you go out on dates?”

Saya laughs softly and shakes her head. “Not really, no. I don’t want to take advantage of how hard she works to earn her money, so we agreed that we would split the bill every time we go out.”

“Mmm,” Lisa hums and nods. “Plus, Tomoe likes to treat Ako sometimes and you also do the same for your siblings, right?”

“Yeah, and there are actually times when the five of us go out together. Tomoe and Ako get along really well with my family, so it’s always fun for everyone whenever they’re around,” Saya explains with a smile, eyes drifting away from the table and onto Tomoe.

“Ako does always look forward to the three of you hanging out together,” Lisa recalls with a laugh. “Everyone in Roselia can tell how much she adores you, too, Saya. And I can definitely see why,” she teases, nodding in Tomoe and Sayo’s direction. “It’s like there’s this switch that flicks on for Tomoe the moment you walk into the room, and poof! You’re the only one she sees.”

“You’re exaggerating, Lisa-san,” Saya laughs, feeling her ears start to heat up. Though it does make her giddy, thinking about it. Then, she counters, “Besides, what about you and Sayo-senpai? I think she has this subtle way of following you with her eyes when _you_ walk into the room.”

Despite herself, Lisa’s cheeks start to turn pink, too. “Okay, fine, it’s a draw,” she concedes.  

“Anyway, what about you, Lisa-san? How do your dates with Sayo-senpai usually go?” Saya asks.

“Oh, for our first few dates, we used to either practice alone together or go to music stores and listen to albums together. I didn’t want to push Sayo too much out of her comfort zone, but I could see that she’s trying a lot to put herself out there,” Lisa says, wearing a smile of her own as she takes Sayo in. “She was a bit of a tough nut to crack at first, but I like to think we’re getting past that together.”

While Saya listens, she feels the waves of affection radiating from Lisa as she talks about Sayo, can hear the dreamy lilt in her voice whenever she says Sayo’s name. It reminds Saya of herself whenever she finds herself doing the same thing for and about Tomoe, and it’s always a pleasant, welcoming feeling for her.

“I don’t know much about Sayo-senpai, but I’m sure that she feels the same way, too,” Saya assures Lisa.

It works; Lisa smiles and reaches across the table to give Saya’s hand a grateful pat. “Thanks, Saya.”

“Burgers, fries, and sundaes coming your way!” Tomoe announces, setting the tray she’s holding on the table before sliding into the seat next to Saya’s. There she slings an arm around the backrest of Saya’s chair, fingertips brushing against Saya’s shoulder.

Lisa shoots Saya a knowing look, which Saya is quick to brush off by pointing – or, well _nodding_ – to how Sayo discreetly moves her own chair closer to Lisa’s. Again, Lisa mouths about it being a draw, though she looks pleased by Sayo acting on the want to be close to her.

“By the way,” Lisa starts, pointing to the fries on Tomoe and Saya’s side of the table. “You guys might want to keep a close eye on your fries, unless you want Sayo to eat them for you.”

“L-Lisa!” Sayo protests, eyes going wide in horror; Tomoe and Saya laugh in unison. “Please, don’t listen to her. I can assure you that what she’s saying isn’t true.”

Tomoe and Saya share a look, while Lisa bites back a laugh at Sayo’s bewildered expression.

“Alright, then. We believe you, Sayo-senpai,” Tomoe says, even though she’s on the verge of laughing herself.

While Sayo half-heartedly chides a sheepish Lisa for exposing her, Saya grabs a spoon and scoops up a bit of sundae, but then Lisa says something that distracts her, so Tomoe takes advantage of the situation and chomps the ice cream clean straight off the edge.

Having noticed this, Saya exclaims, “Tomoe!” and swats at Tomoe’s arm.

Swallowing the chunk of ice cream, Tomoe flashes Saya a grin, not looking the least bit apologetic. “Sorry, but it was going to drip down on your blouse if you just left it hanging like that.”

Jeez. It’s hard to even _fake_ being mad when Tomoe is grinning at her like _that,_ with the fang on the upper right half of her teeth making an appearance.

So, Saya decides to let it slide. Tomoe did save one of her favorite blouses from a potential stain, after all.

Eyes sparkling like she’d gotten a brilliant idea from watching them, Lisa scoops up a bit of her own sundae and points it towards Sayo’s mouth.

Confused, Sayo wrinkles her forehead and asks, “Lisa? Did you need something?”

Lisa sighs; of course, Sayo wouldn’t get it right away. Though that’s one of the many things that make her endearing, and what makes Sayo herself.

Deciding that they won’t be going anywhere this way, Lisa points to where Saya takes a hearty bite of ice cream off of Tomoe’s own spoon.

Sayo freezes in place, confusion melting away into embarrassment as she quickly averts her gaze from the sight before her. “I don’t think there’s any need for us to do that, Lisa,” she says, trying to sound stern but failing miserably.

Hearing this, Tomoe rests her elbow against the edge of the table and smirks at Sayo. “Why not, Sayo-senpai? You afraid of indirect kisses or something?”

This earns her a smack on the arm by Saya, a choked noise from Sayo, and a round of giggles from Lisa.

“Tomoe!” Saya scolds, before casting Sayo an apologetic look. “I’m so sorry about that, Sayo-senpai. Tomoe just has no filter sometimes.”

“Wh- hey!” Tomoe protests, but stops dead in her tracks when Saya flashes her a sweet smile. “Right, right, sorry ‘bout that…” she mumbles, sullen.

Sayo manages a nod and coughs into her hand. It’s not that the thought of an indirect kiss bothers her, because worrying about such a trivial thing is nothing more than childish behavior, to say the least.

And besides, she and Lisa _have_ shared a proper kiss on multiple occasions, maybe more, not that Sayo would openly admit this fact to others.

Still, maybe she could indulge Lisa just this once.

So, when Tomoe and Saya start to become preoccupied with each other once again, Sayo leans in and does the same thing that Tomoe and Saya had previously done before swiftly pulling away, much to Lisa’s surprise and thrill.

“There…” Sayo murmurs, covering her rapidly-rising blush with the back of her hand.

Lisa lets out a tiny squeal and gives Sayo a quick kiss on the corner of her mouth, eyes all lit up and _ah._

To Sayo’s misfortune, this doesn’t escape Tomoe’s attention, as a knowing smirk is thrown her way once Sayo manages to look away from Lisa. She sends Tomoe a sharp glare in retaliation, but Tomoe just shrugs it off, unfazed.

Sayo sighs, though a slight smile twitches at the corner of her lips when she feels Lisa’s knee brush against hers underneath the table.

She won’t deny that she quite likes it when Lisa is like this with her.

* * *

 

After eating their lunch, Tomoe and Sayo find themselves being dragged by an enthusiastic Saya and Lisa to the clothes store, because _of course_ that’s where they’re headed off to next after being recharged. Tomoe and Sayo exchange amused glances as they’re being tugged forward by their wrists, not finding it in themselves to say no to their girlfriends.

When they finally get there, Sayo and Tomoe choose to stand by at the back and wait for the other two to do their shopping.

“Not much of a shopper, Sayo-senpai?” Tomoe asks, hand clasped over the back of her head as she watches Lisa hold out a sunflower-print dress for Saya.

Shaking her head, Sayo admits, “Not much, no. That area of expertise is reserved for Lisa, not mine.”

“Hmm,” Tomoe hums and nods, arms dropping back to her sides. “I like going out to shop sometimes, but when we’re out together, I usually let Saya pick out stuff for me to wear.”

“Saya-san does appear to have a good sense for fashion,” Sayo says in agreement.

“I guess that’s also because she’s gotten a lot closer to Lisa-senpai lately,” Tomoe laughs.   

“Lisa is very easy to approach, and one of the kindest, most caring people I’ve come to know,” Sayo murmurs softly, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers. “So much so that I-“ a rueful smile then makes itself known before she continues, “-I still can’t quite fathom the thought that she would choose to be with me.”

At that, Tome frowns. Sighing deeply, Sayo lets go of her hair before moving on to fiddle with another lock. She’s not sure why she’s telling Tomoe all this, or why she’s even opening up of her own volition without prompt.

But it isn’t an unpleasant feeling altogether, so Sayo decides to let it be.

“No matter what you think, I’m sure you’ve got a lot of good points that Lisa-senpai can see. And yeah, no one’s perfect, but,” Tomoe pauses, smiling wryly, “I think that’s exactly why you have Lisa-senpai and why I got Saya on my corner – because they know how to balance us out. I mean, look at me.” She points to herself and shrugs. “I’m a hothead who thinks and does things without thinking sometimes, but Saya’s always been kind enough to see that I’m a lot more than that. And it makes me want to keep trying to be a better person every day, because she never doubted me for even one second.”

Everything Tomoe says is a wake-up call to Sayo, easing her fears and worries in ways she didn’t think was possible simply by listening to Tomoe’s own experiences. But Tomoe is right – no one is perfect, and Sayo _knows_ she herself is quite far from it, yet Lisa never once let her imperfections come across as hindrances that could never be overcome.

Even when Sayo always used to think that to be the case.

“Of course…” Sayo says, voice quiet, a lump forming in her throat. “Thank you, Tomoe-san.”

“Hey, no worries.” Tomoe claps Sayo on the back. Then, her eyes softening, she looks over to where Saya is. “We’re really lucky, huh?”

Sayo doesn’t think she could ever disagree with that. “We are.”

That’s when Saya and Lisa call them over, eyes shining with excitement while they both hold a button-up shirt each – a royal purple one from Lisa, and a deep red from Saya.

Tomoe grins at Sayo. “Think you could say no to that?”

Sayo sighs and gives her a reluctant shake of the head. “I’m afraid not.”

This prompts a laugh out of Tomoe, who doesn’t seem the slightest bit troubled by this fact.

“Well,” Tomoe starts, clapping a hand to the back of her neck. “Don’t worry, Sayo-senpai. Saya isn’t the easiest person to say ‘no’ to, either, so we’re on the same boat on this one.”

Oddly enough, Sayo isn’t troubled by that, either.

* * *

 

While Sayo and Tomoe are in the fitting rooms, Lisa pulls Saya close and mischievously whispers in her ear, “Have you tried wearing Tomoe’s clothes yet, Saya?”

The furious shade of red that blossoms across Saya’s face gives Lisa the answer she needs. Oh, that’s new! Lisa had always thought that it was only Tomoe who ever got flustered, but to think that even Saya had that side to her…

“Well, you should try it one of these days,” Lisa suggests with a playful wink. “Tomoe’s going to find it really cute, trust me.”

At that, Saya lets out a somewhat nervous laugh as she shyly fidgets with her fingers. “You really think so?”

“Mmhmm!” Lisa nods enthusiastically. “She might malfunction for a bit, though, so watch out for that.”

Saya laughs again, breathier this time than nervous. “I’ll… keep that in mind, Lisa-san,” she says, lower lip tucked between her teeth.

Lisa gives herself a mental high-five, thinking, _mission accomplished!_ Tomoe and Saya might have been dating longer than she and Sayo have, but that doesn’t mean Lisa can’t think of new tricks to pass on to Saya.

At that moment, Sayo and Tomoe emerge from the fitting rooms, Saya sucking in a breath at the sight of Tomoe and Lisa clutching a hand over her chest as she swoons over Sayo. Then, as if on autopilot, Saya rises to her feet and makes her way to Tomoe, and Lisa comes up with yet another bright idea.

“Hey, Saya! Why don’t you pop open another button and see how Tomoe looks?”

Without missing a beat, Saya complies, leaving Tomoe standing shock-still with her mouth hanging open, her face now as red as her hair.

Sayo, on the other hand, looks scandalized. “Lisa! What have you been telling Saya-san?”

In response, Lisa merely lifts a finger to press it down on Sayo’s collar. “Oh, just this and that,” she answers vaguely, giving Sayo _that_ look – the one where Lisa lifts her eyes up ever so slightly and tilts her head to the side.

Like Tomoe, Sayo ends up unable to say a single word.

* * *

 

This time, its Lisa and Saya who insisted on paying, the looks on their faces leaving Sayo and Tomoe with no choice but to agree. As they’re leaving the store, Lisa feels the back of Sayo’s hand brush and bump against her a few times.

Part of her is tempted to take Sayo’s hand like she always does, but something is telling her not to this time. So, Lisa decides not to do anything about it and chooses to distract herself by thinking of bass arrangements for their new song.

Until she feels Sayo’s calloused fingertips press against her palm, the touch somewhat hesitant, unsure, but there all the same. This goes on for a moment, and then Sayo slides her fingers into the spaces in between Lisa’s, surer this time.

It isn’t the first time they’ve held hands, not by any means, but Sayo is usually so reserved in showing her affection – especially in public places - that Lisa finds herself caught off guard.

“S-Sayo?” Lisa’s eyes widen when Sayo locks their fingers together firmly in place.

Sayo coughs and quietly explains, “After… after watching Tomoe and Saya-san today, I thought I might try this.”

Finally, Lisa lifts her head to look at Sayo. There she sees a hint of uncertainty lying underneath the surface, hears the touch of awkwardness as Sayo tries to express her feelings.

But there’s a quiet resolve to it, too, and Lisa can’t help but let herself be drawn to Sayo even more for that.

Realizing this brings a smile to Lisa’s face, and, heart leaping with joy, she allows Sayo’s grip to tighten around her hand and murmurs, “I like it, Sayo.”

Sayo smiles back at her, no longer a trace of doubt to be seen.

And it’s that smile that once used to be rare that has Lisa’s heart fluttering in her chest every time she sees it.

* * *

 

Before leaving on their way home, Tomoe and Saya find themselves being pulled off to the side by Lisa, with Sayo following after her.

“Okay, first things off,” Lisa starts, expression stern as she points a finger at Tomoe, “make sure you and Saya get home safe and sound, alright?”

Bewildered, Tomoe nods vigorously. “Yes, Lisa-senpai!”

“Good,” Lisa nods, satisfied. “No staying out too late and doing things you aren’t supposed to, alright?”

A bead of sweat breaks out of Tomoe’s forehead. “N-no, of course not!”

Beside her, Saya giggles, and Tomoe shoots her a look of someone that had just been betrayed.

“Alright, then that’s all from me!” Lisa claps her hands and beams at them. “But anyway, thank you for going out with me and Sayo today. We both had a lot of fun hanging out with you two.” She then turns to Sayo and asks, “Right, Sayo?”

Sayo hums and nods in agreement. “Yes, today was very well-spent with you, Saya-san, Tomoe-san. Thank you.”

Tomoe grins and slings an arm around Sayo’s shoulder. “Aw, c’mon, there’s no need to be formal with us, Sayo-senpai! Saya and I also had a great time with you guys, so thanks, too!”

“Tomoe’s right,” Saya chimes in brightly. “Maybe we could do this again sometime?”

“Oooh, yes! I’d love to do this again!” Lisa exclaims. “What about you, Sayo? Do you want to do this again?”

Shaking off Tomoe’s arm, Sayo answers, “I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

“Perfect! Now that that’s settled, we’ll be going on ahead. Take care, you two!” Lisa grins and waves at Tomoe and Saya before turning around to walk in the opposite direction, Sayo offering her arm for Lisa to take.

Face lighting up, Lisa loops their arms together and gives Sayo a quick kiss on the cheek.

“They’ve gotten closer today, haven’t they?” Saya asks, as she and Tomoe watch them walk away.

“Yeah, it does look like they did, and it’s great, don’t you think?”

“Mmm…” Saya smiles, hand closing around Tomoe’s wrist. “It makes me glad we agreed to go out with them.”

“Yeah…” Tomoe runs a hand through her hair and grins. “And speaking of getting closer, I was thinking we could take your ‘girlfriend’s sixth sense’ for another spin, just to make sure you weren’t pulling my leg.”

“You’re still not over that?” Saya arches an eyebrow. Tomoe shrugs in response. “But alright then, go ahead.”

Pausing for a moment, Tomoe racks her brain for something good – something that could fluster Saya, to shake things up a bit and turn the tables in her favor. And then one idea comes to her.

“Alright, then here…” Tomoe shoves her hands inside the pockets of her jeans and leans forward, her face mere inches away from Saya’s and a smile forming on her lips. “What am I thinking of now?”

Saya blinks once, twice, but doesn’t back away. “You’re thinking that I’m…” she pauses, breath seemingly stuck in her throat as she struggles not to break eye contact.

“Yeah?” Tomoe urges, smile turning into a grin. “I’m thinking that…?”

“That I’m-“ Saya cuts herself off and buries her face into her hands. “Oh, never mind!” she exclaims, voice muffled by her palms.

Tomoe laughs and gently pries Saya’s hands away, heart beating faster at the furious blush that greets her.  

“Then, what about now?” Tomoe mumbles as she inches closer, clasping their hands together.

Breaths quickening, Saya grips at Tomoe’s jacket, but otherwise doesn’t say a word.   

Dammit. So much for wanting to hold herself back.

Well, she’s sure Saya knows what’s going on in her head right now, anyway.

So, she presses their lips together, Saya not the least bit surprised by this.

“See?” Saya laughs against Tomoe’s lips. “I told you it was real.”

Knowing that there’s no way for her to win this argument, Tomoe just grins and kisses her again, with Saya more than happy to indulge her.


End file.
